


Solidarity

by Chaseha_Wing



Series: Perplexing Pairing [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaseha_Wing/pseuds/Chaseha_Wing
Summary: Connor has questions, he needs answers. Hopefully Jason can offer some insight.This can be read as a completely stand alone work.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Asexual awareness week but I took too long editing it. Notes at the end for my real thoughts on Connor's sexuality. Please enjoy.
> 
> Special thanks to Sorceress_Supreme for beta reading this before I sent this out. Your help was amazing.

 “Are you gay?”

Jason who had been lounging around on the couch with his feet propped up, blinked in surprise at the question.

"Why?" He asked while looking away from his laptop. Connor ran a hand through his hair as he walked over.

“Well we’re… dating.”

“Astute as always Babe.” Jason said with a grin. It went away as Connor kept running his hands through his hair. Sensing this conversation was going to be more serious than initially expected, he closed his laptop and slid it away.

“It's just everyone I know always calls me that and… never mind...” Connor said before turning to leave. “It’s nothing.”  
  
“I’m Bi!” Jason shouted to prevent Connor from leaving. When Connor stopped to listen Jason awkwardly continued, saying the words out loud for the first time in his life. “Bisexual, I mean. I like ‘em both,  well all-its just… something I don’t talk about.”

Connor turned to join Jason on the couch. “Why not?” 

“I just... was never allowed to before.” Jason admitted. “Where I came from, you didn’t talk about this kind of thing. Ever. If you liked guys than you'd better be good at hiding it, or else you’d end up dead in gutter somewhere. Which sucked because I started noticing guys when I was, like, 12 or something. But when I became homeless and my mom… died… There was no where I could talk about it, and no I could trust. So I just ignored it and tried to convince myself I was straight due to my crush on Donna. That it was all hormones and that all boys looked at other guys butts once in a while.”

Connor took Jason’s hand in his. Squeezing it periodically while he waited on his every word.

"I can’t say I relate to your situation. But please, continue with your story.”

Jason almost didn’t want to. It was his first time coming out to anyone that he was bisexual. It made him feel vulnerable to attack, despite knowing Connor would never hurt him.

However he knew there was a reason for Connor's gentle prodding about his sexuality. Despite his calm exterior, there was almost a desperate plea in his eyes and stress in his shoulders that wouldn't dissipate. It was clear he was bothered by his own sexuality and somehow, he thought listening to Jason's story would reveal answers for his own problems.

And if Jason's story could give him some sort of peace, than Jason couldn't deny him. So he continued.  
  
“Then with Bruce...” Jason took a moment to compose himself. Separating himself from the rush of emotions that came with his mentor _'_ ~~ _dad_ ''~~. When he came too, Connor was there, squeezing his hand to support him. “I’m not gonna lie; Bruce was fucking awkward about this. I don’t think he had any pretenses against gays or bi people. Hell, he regularly gives to LGBTA centers, charities, and is a huge funder of Gotham Pride but… he just never talked about it. Maybe because he didn’t think he needed to bring it up, maybe he thought I was straight. Maybe he has a “no talk policy” I wasn’t aware of. Whatever the case it was not something we talked about.”

“But even though we didn’t TALK about it… that doesn’t mean he ignored the subject. When I was 13, he gave me this really stupid sex package and questionnaire. He said I was “required” to read it. The package contained EVERYTHING: essays on the importance of condoms, positions, safe sex, STD’s, and about a dozen sexual identities I was suppose to memorize. He said I couldn’t go out as Robin until I proved I knew it by getting 100% on a test he made for me. But jokes on him; I got 102% on my first try!”  
  
“102%?” Connor interrupted.  
  
“I found a grammatical error in one question and I gave myself extra credit.” Jason shrugged. “Anyways, that’s where I found the word for my identity. Bisexuality was on the test, and well, I did my own research into it later and just kind of… assigned that to me. It felt right… So I kept it. I mean, Pansexual was pretty close too but it didn’t fit me. You know?”  
  
“I …actually do not.” Connor sighed. “Thank you for telling me I just I never thought about my sexuality until I was 20.”

Jason let out a low whistle at the admission.

“Yeah I know. Late bloomer but… what if I never bloomed.” Connor coughed and let go of Jason’s hand.  Choosing instead to pull at his own hair again. “When I was a kid, I was always angry. Always! I didn’t like anyone, I felt like I was the only multiracial kid in Idaho and no one treated me like a real person. I felt like I was fighting everyone. That everyone was out to get me, and adults didn't understand. I was attacked on all fronts and so… I just attacked right back. I hated them.”

Before he could continue, he felt his hands get taken away from his blond hair and folded protectively between Jason’s hands; mirroring Connor's actions.

“… And after I was with the monks in Ashram. And I guess like you, we just… didn’t really talk about this. It was a Buddhist temple, so it wasn’t really anti-sex but more… neutral. Instead of being taught "No one should have sex ever. Or until they're married." I was taught: "no one should perform sexual misconduct." But they really did not explain what that meant outside the obvious. We were also forbidden from being involved with anyone while on Ashham's grounds. Had I become an official Buddhist monk, I would have been encouraged to take on a vow of celibacy.”  
  
Jason bit his lip awkwardly. “...So have I ruined your plans on becoming a monk entirely or-“  
  
“Not at all.” Connor smiled. “I had sex before you, and I’m still welcomed at Ashram, I could even stay there again if I chose. And if I really wanted I could become a Lay Monk at another monastery. But while there I was a practicing monk, I had to forgo sex entirely. So I suppose they never saw the point of discussing sexuality. But… even so I never had a problem with the idea of "no sex". Because I didn’t want it from anyone.” He stopped to looked at Jason, whose eyes widened. “Don’t take that the wrong way! You’ve never forced or coerced me, and I always enjoy myself with you. But I just… don’t always… want it from people. I don’t look at people and go: “Oooh wowie! That person would be nice to be with.” Or maybe “That person sure has a hawt bod!”"

He saw Jason wince at his attempted use of slang. And Connor admitted to himself, this conversation felt more awkward. 

“And I don’t notice people's interest in me! Roy told me it was because I’m gay, everyone mentions it’s because I just don’t get woman… but wouldn’t I at least feel that sort of need for men? Wouldn’t I want to “Get laid” from others like you, or Kyle-“

“Please don’t want it from Kyle.” Jason couldn’t help but ground out. A small bit of jealousy affecting him. It was Donna all over again.

“The point is I just…don’t…recognize it… even with you, and you’re beautiful! I can’t… just… feel it… Jason?” Connor stopped and looked up at his boyfriend, who had completely gone pink. He reached out to touch his face

“Jason?! Has no one told you you’re beautiful before-?”

“This isn’t about me!” Jason coughed and pushed the hand away. Turning away he tried to get his heart under control so he could focus on what Connor just told him. ~~( _‘Beautiful’_~~ _)._ It sounded familiar. Hell, the wording was almost exactly like something he read before. He thought back to his research, the pamphlets, and all the talks online when it came to sexuality. When it finally hit him.

“… Asexual…” The words were whispered in awe before he addressed Connor directly. “Babe, I think you might be asexual.”

“That’s not funny.” Connor stated, thinking Jason was making a joke of his situation.

“No Connor- not science just”- Jason reached over to retrieve his laptop. “It’s a sexual identity. It means the lack of sexual attraction. It’s what the A stands for in LGBTA! What did you think that stood for?”

“…Allies?”

“No.” Jason restrained from the urge to smack his love upside the head. “It’s Asexual, it’s said to be 1% of the population, BUT it also has…many layers on it.” Typing quickly, Jason brought up websites, popular charts and diagrams explaining the orientation.He placed the computer between them.

“I learned about it in years ago, and it sounded exactly like what you just described.”

Connor turned to read the website Jason brought up. On it were flags and stories that reflect his own. People who discussed it openly, and a culture that was open to any question he could ask. People who could help him with who he was.

“Here. Just… look it up. I can’t give you a prescription like some Dr. Sexual-Orientation. This is all I can do."

“Jason…” Connor closed his eyes. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. And I know I brought this up, but could we pause this conversation? I'd like to take research this on my own for a while.”

If he were an honest person Jason would have admitted that the entire conversation was putting him on edge. Coming out for the first time, introspecting his own sexual identity as well as another’s, getting a compliment on his looks ~~ _('You're beautiful'_~~ ) he was both emotionally enervated and physically jittery.

However since he wasn't an honest person he decided to answer flippantly.

“Whatever you want my Stud-Muffin. Take all the time you need.” And got up to do the dishes. Or whatever chore he could find to get out and calm down.

“Jason.” Connor called out gently, before Jason could run away. “I truly meant it. Thank you, for everything.”

Jason paused in his step, he couldn’t think of a response, so he left without saying anything at all.

* * *

 

The "pause" lasted a few weeks. During which things returned to normal between the two. However Connor started to slip a few anecdotes about  bisexuality during their free time. He'd reveal stories about historical figures who were possibly Bi. Fictional character who could be read as such, or were outwardly stated. They watched movies or TV shows with characters Jason identified with both in morals and bisexuality, and gave Jason a kiss whenever he spoke positively about it himself. This new behaviour continued until Jason became more comfortable with the topic, and occasionally more open.

Finally, three weeks later when Jason was researching Shakespeare (“Did you know it’s possible Shakespeare was Bi Jason? There’s evidence in Sonnet 13.”), Connor decided to climb on top of him in their bed. Without warning he held Jason close and put his head atop Jason's heart and between Jason's book.

“I’m not gay.” Connor sighed. “I’m Demisexual, and Demiromantic.”

Jason placed bookmark between the pages and slid the book away, holding the other close. “I’m a little out of touch with that one; mind explaining it to me?”

“Of course.” Connor relaxed. “It’s a branch of asexuality. I read about it. How it came to be, the people who identify with it… I learned a lot of people don’t even think it’s real. Or that it’s a mental condition.” Connor felt Jason squeeze his waist.

“But they’re wrong, I’m a sex positive Demi-Asexual. I need a strong emotional bond before I see them as a sexual figure. I guess I have had sex with others who wanted it… but it never meant anything. And I didn’t feel anything for them. or see them as sexually attractive like they did for me.” There was a sigh before he looked at Jason. “You’re the first person I wanted it from for myself. It took time to fall for you. And I still don’t… don’t look at you sexually sometimes. To me it’s more like, “I want it from you,” rather than “I want you.” And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say insult you like that but-“

“Don’t apologise for what you feel.” Jason interrupted. And took Connor’s face in his hands. “You like me, and that’s enough. I can live with you not seeing me as a sexy piece of meat everyday. Physically, romantically, aesthetically, its all different types of love. And I don’t need to have it all."

Jason smirked at Connor before he kissed his cheek. "Now, tell me who you are.”

There was a pause before Connor smirked back at Jason, placing his hands over Jason’s much larger ones.

“I’m Connor Hawke, the Green Arrow. I’m Demisexual. And I love what I am.”

“Yeah.” Jason grinned up at him. “You’re one ace of a boyfriend.”

"..."

There was a minute of silence before Connor groaned and dropped his face into Jason’s neck.

“You couldn’t even wait ten minutes.”  He grumbled. “How long have you been brain storming these puns?”

“I stand BI my Ace-thetics.”

“Nooooo.” Connor groaned.

“C’mon Baby, you already Aced being in this relationship. BI gotta step up my game!”

“Okay stay under me I need to shut you up.” Despite Connor's words, his back started trembling to avert his laughter.

“I guess you can say we’re about to become Biased-!”

Connor preventing anymore puns by sealing their mouths together.

* * *

 

4 days later Jason was flipping through a paperback copy of Madame Bovary, he couldn’t help but grin as he glanced above their mantle place. Hanging horizontally over their brick fireplace was the demisexual flag. Once Connor walked through their front door he would see it on full display. Jason couldn’t wait to see Connor’s reaction to their new wall decor.

His ears perked at the sound of the front door unlocking, and forced his body to relax. As casual as he could, he called out to Connor.

“Hey Hot-Stuff, how was the farmers market?”

“Overpriced, but exciting. I stopped a shoplifter.” Connor called back, taking off his shoes before looking over to address his lover properly. He stilled when he saw the flag.

Jason slowly turned over on the couch to look at him. “Oh really? Because I saw something neat while I was there in the morning. What do you think?”

Connor stared for a moment before a guffaw burst out of him. Jason blinked at the reaction as Connor convulsed into hilarity. This was not the reaction he expected.

“I think…we had the same idea.” Connor said as he walked in front of Jason, trying to get himself under control.

Jason blinked in confusion when Connor pulled something out of a bag and whipped it in the air, letting it fall gently over Jason’s shoulders. His hand hesitated before fingering the blue and lavender stripe that fell over his right shoulder, while Connor smoothed his hand over the magenta stripe.

“You look Bi-eutiful.” He whispered into Jason’s ear, watching the other turn pink.

“You…how…long did it take for YOU to come up with that one?”

“You’re not the only one who can dish out puns.” He positioned the bi flag over Jason’s shoulders. “One hour.”

Their laughter interlaced as their foreheads fell together. And an hour later, their flags hung veritably against the wall, with one pin keeping them united.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing this story for a long time and was inspired when I delved into and studied Connor's character. At first I thought he was gay like everyone else, but than I decided to look a little deeper. I realised through all of Connor's comics, he never had an interest in anyone. Male, female or otherwise. He was kissed by a lot of women, but it was always a surprise for him, and he never really returned any of them. In fact he looked down right uncomfortable most of the time. But I also didn't want to ignore the fact he had sex once. Even though the way he describes it as just an event that happened to him one time. he also heavily made out with Shadow once and though it was weird, when he was he just moved on and never did anything with her again.
> 
> This made me suspect that he never regretted or disliked doing these things (even though he hates Shadow so that was weird), but he didn't seek them out other. So I think he sees sex as just an event I could do. Something he'd like doing sometimes, but nothing to write home about and he could live without it. That tends to describe it as more sex neutral, but I went with positive because I think if he had a real partner, someone he was with and romantically with for a long time, he might crave it or want it more than. 
> 
> Also I just ship these two like crazy thanks to Daggerpen so I like seeing them in a relationship together and wanted them to explore their identities together. Especially since both Connor and Jason have been locked away from the world for a long time, and they could give each other some insight.


End file.
